User talk:CookieMischeif
' When you leave a message please sign your name or else I can't reply to you!' Thx-- CookieMischeif Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 14:49, July 3, 2011 RE: Picture Challenge Sure you can, xD. But it's kinda old, so no one really comments.... Still Sure XD So Welcome To The Crew! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 16:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can. XD ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 16:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ciao!!! :) CIAO sono SamFreddieLove .... Ho saputo che sei italiana!!! anche io lo sono :) sul wiki abbiamo formato un piccolo club italiano da un pò di tempo :) E ora siamo otto ma è un buon inizio :) Se vuoi contattare gli altri italiani ti do i loro contatti :) = Seddielove4ever Puzzola Ghana Arianna4President Blue cars Topessaseddie Spero che ti unirai a noi!!! W Seddie!!!!!! SamFreddieLove O.o Ciao again Sorry, I didn't know that you can't speak Italian *-* However, have you Italian origins, right? We're so happy to have you in our "club" ^-^ SeddieLove4ever, Me, Arianna4President and TopessaSeddie are Seddie Shippers XD while Ghana and Puzzola are Creddie Fans, but they are our great friends. One Big Hug, SamFreddieLove :) Ehy my dear :) I'm SamFreddieLove!!! How are you?? I've seen that you've written that I am your friend is in your profile.... IT IS A CUTE THING!!!! :) :) :) :) *smile* Thank you very very very much!!!!!! You are my friend too!!! :) and now I am writing it in my profile!!!!!!!! :) if you would you can speak with others italian girls!!! ( you already have their contacts, right??).... ONE BIG HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) SamFreddieLove wow!! Hi :D Hey, what's up?? Glad we have another italian here, even if I read on your page you can't speak italian XD So, hi to you too :D By Arianna4President PS. I love your nickname XD Re: Signature Go to , scroll down to "signature", and edit the box. For example, my signature is: – Eric the Grape talk – Eric the Grape talk 01:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! :) I'm Blue cars I'm a seddie shipper and I'm also apart of the iCarly wiki Italian club!!!! Welcome in your club!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) Not sure.. (You'd have to tell me what about your sig. you'd like to change, but I think Eric and Lotstar would know how to help on this as well.) MellamoSammo! 06:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol....Signature.. Anytime:) May I ask ow you put the "Talk" thing on your Signature? I wanna do that...can you tell me how? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:[[UserTalk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady Talk To Me!]] 18:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Lol...Signature I did what you told me. It didn't work. It only came out like this: – [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReadyFreddieSeddieI'mReady talk]] 19:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) GOT IT!! GOT IT TO WORK!! THANKS:) Bye Besfran- FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HII FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC)